doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
The Curse of Davros (stori sain)
Y stori gyntaf yn y trioleg sain 2012 y Chweched Doctor a Flip oedd The Curse of Davros. Dychwelodd y cymeriad Flip Jackson eto, pwy a ymddangosodd yn y stori sain The Crimes of Thomas Brewster. Yn y diwedd y stori hon, mae Flip yn ymuno'r Doctor yn ei deithiau. Crynodeb y cyhoeddwr "It's been a year since Philippa "Flip" Jackson found herself transported by Tube train to battle robot mosquitoes on a bizarre alien planet in the company of a Time Lord known only as "the Doctor". Lightning never strikes twice, they say. Only now there's a flying saucer whooshing over the top of the night bus taking her home. Inside: the Doctor, with another extraterrestrial menace on his tail — the Daleks, and their twisted creator Davros! But while Flip and the fugitive Doctor struggle to beat back the Daleks' incursion into 21st century London, Davros's real plan is taking shape nearly 200 years in the past, on the other side of the English Channel. At the battle of Waterloo..." Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast Mae'r teitlau 'Cymraeg' yn defnyddio. * Y Doctor/Davros - Colin Baker * Flip Jackson - Lisa Greenwood * Davros/Y Doctor - Terry Molloy * Jared Ramon - Ashley Kumar * Napoléon Bonaparte - Jonathan Owen * Capten Pascal - Rhys Jennings * Dug Wellington - Granville Saxton * Marsial Ney - Robert Portal * Capten Dickson - Christian Patterson * Y Dalekau - Nicholas Briggs Cyfeiriadau Cyfeiriadau diwylliannol o'r byd go iawn * Gan ymweld y maes y frwydr yn Waterloo, atgoffir Jared o'r gêm strategaeth Command & Conquer. Dalekau * Mae'r casin uchaf y Dalek yn ddigon ysgafn i codi. Mae Flip yn gallu codi fe tros Davros. * Seicolegol, mae gen Dalekau dicter bron plentynnaidd. Sylwir fod gen Dalekau a Davros yn gwastadol boen. * Mae Davros yn gorchymyn i'r Dalek Uchaf cynyddu ei electro-cyffroad ymennydd gan ffactor o ddeg fel cosb. * Mae Davros yn gorchymyn i un o'r Dalekau hunanddinistrio ond roedd Davros a'r Dalek Uchaf agosrwydd arno. Mae'n bosibl i hunanddinistro heb taniad mawr. * Mae'r ymennydd Kaled o Davros yn debyg i'r ymennydd Dalek. Pobl * Dydy Flip yn hapus gyda'r taniad o'i fflat. Mae hi'n dweud fod hi angen byw gyda'i mam a "creepy" Nigel. * Doedd Flip ddim yn gallu dysgu hanes fel GCSE. Mae pob ei gwybodaeth o'r brwydr Waterloo yn dod o'r cân ABBA - "Waterloo". * Mae gen Davros yn gwastadol ddolur. Pan roedd y Doctor yn y corff Davros, dywedodd y fyddai yn pwysio botwm hunanladdiad os oedd yn bosib. Nodiadau stori * Recordiwyd y stori ar 6 a 7 Mehefin. * Gyda'r stori hon, mae Colin Baker yn dod y chweched actor i chwarae y rôl o Davros. Trwy gyd-ddigwyddiad, mae Colin hefyd y Chweched Doctor. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae Flip a Jared yn siarad am y digwyddiadau o The Crimes of Thomas Brewster a DI Patricia Menzies. * Ar 18 Mehefin 1815, roedd yr Ail Doctor ar y brwydr hefyd. Siaradodd y Doctor hwn llawer â Napoleon a'r Dug Wellington. (PRÔS: World Game) Yn ystod ei wythfed ymgorffiad, roedd ei gymdeithes Charley Pollard yn gyfaill gyda'r Dug ym 1851. (SAIN: Other Lives) Cyfarfodd y Doctor Cyntaf Napoleon ar y ffrynt Rwsiaidd ym 1812. (SAIN: Mother Russia) Yn ôl Iris Wildthyme, gwnaeth hi'r un peth. (SAIN: The Panda Invasion, The Claws of Santa) * Mae Flip yn holi am Evelyn Smythe. Yn ôl y Doctor, gadawodd Evelyn y TARDIS i dreulio'r gweddill ei byw gyda "that Rossiter chap". (SAIN: Thicker than Water) * Dydy 'na ddim botwm ar y gadair Davros, sy'n gallu di-actifadu'r system cynhaliaeth. Mae'n bosib yr oedd Davros yn ailgynllunio ei gadair er ei gyfarfod gyda'r Bedwerydd Doctor ar Skaro. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) * Mae'r Doctor yn gofyn i Davros: "expecting something else?" (TV: The Caves of Androzani) * Disgrifir Napoleon fel cael "a genius for war". (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) * Bydd y dinistr o'r fflat Flip a'r marwolaethau'r bodau dynol gan y Dalekau yn sôn am y Thames Mead Massacre. Bydd y laddfa yn trin gan Charlie Sato. (SAIN: Mastermind) Dolenni allanol * Tudalen The Curse of Davros swyddogol ar bigfinish.com Categori:Storïau sain 2012 Categori:Storïau sain y Chweched Doctor Categori:Storïau sain fisol Doctor Who Categori:Storïau sain Davros Categori:Storïau sain Dalek Categori:Storïau yn Llundain Categori:Storïau yn yr Wlad Belg Categori:Storïau yn 1815 Categori:Storïau yn 2012 Categori:Storïau hanesyddol en:The Curse of Davros (audio story)